Tragedy
by reyna111
Summary: Life for Miss Peregrines children turns upside down after she returns from her lookout injured.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing so please bear with me. I know this chapter is extremely short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, English is not my first language so forgive me for any spelling mistakes. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Life inside the loop was always very peaceful. Like every day the children were spending their day in the garden, while Miss Peregrine was making her daily lookout.

Claire, Bronwyn and the twins were having a tea party. Emma and Horace were reading and Olive and Enoch were working on his dolls.

''Would you like some more tea ?'', Claire asked Bronwyn, trying to be as regal as possible.'' Yes please, I would be delighted.'' Bronwyn chuckled, barely containing laughter.

She held out her cup but before Claire had the chance to pour the tea a shot rang out. The garden fell in dreadful silence. Nobody moved, nobody talked. The second and the third shot moved everybody into action. The younger children ran to Olive, Enoch, Horace and Emma, seeking shelter and answers. Even Millard and Hugh who were till then playing football joined the group.

''What was that?''

''Where did the shoots come from?''

''What's happening?''

The older children were bombarded with questions directed at was about to try to answer his sibling's questions when a dot in the sky caught his attention.

''Enoch…what's wrong?'' questioned Emma, sensing his shock. Everybody was looking at him questioningly until he uttered, horrified ''Miss Peregrin.'' The children's heads snapped towards the shape in the sky and saw their bellowed headmistress. She appeared to be having trouble flying and was approaching the ground at an alarming speed.

Above the treetops, she started to change from her bird to her human form. Unable to do anything her charges watched as her unconscious form fell from the sky. Time seemed to slow down as they watched their ymbryne come closer and closer to the ground. At the last second, Enoch leapt and caught her before she hit the ground.

Screams echoed around the garden. All the children gathered around the pair desperately urging and begging their mother figure to open her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming to his senses, Enoch shakily lifted the unresponsive headmistress, and as if in a daye, carried her into the parlour. Gently he laid her down on the sofa at a loss of what to do. His beloved ymbrine, his mother laid on the sofa, looking fragile and vulnerable.

Shortly after he was joined by Olive and Emma. ``We sent the others into the living room``, Emma broke the silence that settled over the room. ``They disagreed but we managed to settle them down if only for a little bit. They're worried.`` ``Às worried as the rest of us``, bitterly replied Enoch.

Silence once again settled over the room, its occupants at a loss of what to do. All their lives Miss Peregrine was the one that took care of them, seeing her like this rooted the children on the spot.

While observing her foster mother Emma noticed that the pristine white sofa was starting to get a reddish hue under Miss Peregrines shoulder. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she quickly launched herself into action.

``Shes losing blood quickly, we need to do something. Enoch, gathered the first aid kit and towels, Olive, fill the basin with water and heat it, then bring it back here``. With that Emma started to pry off Miss Peregrines coat, wanting to asses the damage. Heading to Emma's directions they quickly left the room. Once outside they were bombarded with questions from their younger siblings who have decided to wait for the news outside the door. Enoch was prepared to coldly send them off but upon seeing their scared expressions and tear stained eyes his carefully constructed wall came crumbling down.

Seeing his bettering emotions Emma carefully addressed the children. ``Enoch, Emma and I are going to try to help her. Perhaps she simply fell unconscious ``. She to had seen the blood seeping from her zmbrines clothes but decided it would be best not to mention that to the younglings. Ther is no need to scare them more than they already are.

``Don't lie to us`` shouted Millard, ``We heard gunshots``.

Sensing the atmosphere getting tense, Enoch decided to play along with Emma's lie. ``Hunting is a well-spread hobby, so hearing gunshots are not uncommon. And Miss Peregrine always makes sure she doesn't fly close to hunters or the hunting grounds``.

But seeing that his words brought no comfort Olive and Enoch both bent down and wildly spread their hands. Once the children were safely in their embraces Olive began. ``Mis P. is a strong woman. She saved all of us and brought us here. Even if she did get shot I`m sure she`ll pull through``.

``During that time``, Enoch started,`` Let`s prove to her that she thought us well. Do your daily chores that she asks you to do. So that when she wakes up she will have a reason to be proud of us and moreover proud of herself. Were going to help her now so go to the living room and close the doors. When were done well tell you about her condition``.

Wanting to make their foster mother proud the younger children made their way to the living room, doing as they were told. Seeing the door close Enoch and Olive ran to do what was asked of them, aware of the fact that because they didn't know how severe Miss Peregrines wounds were, they were running on borrowed time.


	3. Chapter 3

Running up to the bathroom Enoch quickly retrieved what was asked of him. Miss Peregrine always poot everything where it belonged. So when Running up to the lavatory Enoch quickly retrieved what was asked of him. Miss Peregrine always poot everything where it belonged. So when required it was easily found. Pondering on it everything in the house was always right where it belonged. Their caretaker went out of her way to ensure that they had everything they could ever ask for and that those things were always available.  
The recognition that they have been taking Miss Peregrine for granted filled Enoch with such remorse that he was momentarily unable to breathe. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he made his way back inside the parlour. Upon entering, he almost dropped everything he was carrying. The sight that greeted him made him lightheaded and nauseous While he was away Emma discarded Miss Peregrines blouse revealing three shoot wounds that were steady oozing blood down her shin and unto the always pristine couch.  
In the kitchen, Olive was heating water. Upon completing the task she headed towards the parlour only to find Enoch standing at its threshold. Seeing the usually composed boy so lost and in evident distress scarred her more than she liked to admit. With fear pulsing through her veins, she stepped towards and around Enoch, instantly knowing what caused the older boy to freeze on the spot. But knowing that every minute counted she grabbed Enoch by the arm and dragged him inside the room.  
Many tears were shed while they were taking care of their ymbrine. Because Miss Peregrine introduced them to the first aid they were able to properly tend to her many wounds. So, being left sitting in the parlour they all got lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Emma broke the deathly silence: ˝We should move her to her room. It is bound to be more comfortable there, than here on the couch˝. ˝True˝, replied Olivia still slightly dazed: ˝But how are we going to get her there?˝ Standing up, Enoch declared: ˝I'm going to carry her up the stairs. Once we get there you two will change her into something more comfortable.˝ Before he finished the sentence he was already walking with MissPeregrine in his arms, who was now covered in blankets, towards the door. Making his way up the stairs all the while grateful that there were no children around, and into her bedchamber, he gently laid her down on her bed. ˝You should go tell the children that she's going to be all right, that we took care of her wounds and that she is sleeping in her chamber.˝ said Olive, coming into the chamber behind him. And with newfound task Enoch made his way out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
He found his siblings in the livingroom, hodled together talking quietly among one another. The volume level in the room dropped as all eyes turned towards him, silently begging, pleading for answers and good news.  
Not knowing how to begin, his words came out colder than intended: ˝Miss Peregrine is in her room. Emma and Olive are tending to her and I'll go to the parlour to tidy it up.˝ He didn't think it would be beneficial for the children to see the blood, that was staining the once pristine sofa, the children were frightened as it is. At last little Claire stepped forward: ˝When will we be able to see mommy?˝ she asked. The said words echoed around the room.  
Mommy... mommy.  
Nobody has ever called Miss Peregrine mommy no matter how hard he or she wished it was true. It was always Miss Peregrine or Mis P.  
˝Son˝, Enoch replied quietly as he left the deathly silent room. It was the only thing he was capable of saying. Claire's words had struck a chord. Halfway to his destination he became painfully awere that they didn't almost lose only theire caretaker. But a woman that raised them, feed them and most importantly a woman that loved them. A woman that from the moment they set foot inside the loop, became their mother. 


	4. Rewrite

Since I wasn't happy with how my first written attempt turned out a rewrote the first chapter of the story. The new title is called A close call. If you prefer the new version please tell me and I will continue with rewriting the story. 


End file.
